Guilt
Jake's Guilt is the physical projection of guilt that exists in Jake's mind. Not much is known about the Guilt other then the fact that he seems to only exist as a hallucination. It is not known if the Guilt it meant to resemble anyone Jake has met, nor is it known what the Guilt truly represents in his mind. Jake's Guilt appears as a lanky, naked humanoid with a sandy, rotted skin texture and a skeletal-looking face contorted into a permanent scream. During his dreams, Jake may read a note that warns of the Guilt approaching, followed by a terrifying violin stinger. If Jake does not hide or close the closet doors when it appears, the Guilt will let out a loud scream and run towards Jake, typically bringing his dream to an abrupt end and forcing him to wake up. Speculation Prologue: We Have a Situation *It could be possible that Jake feels responsible for his wife's death, Frank's death, or both, and that caused his mind to create the Guilt monster. The Guilt only appears during the dream sequences of the Prologue. Chapter One: Welcome to Underhell *The Guilt is only seen a small handful of times in Chapter One, mainly acting as a mental block against Jake's childhood memories, as both instances are triggered when he reads the journal of Tom Hawkfield. The other cause for the Guilt's appearance in this chapter may be because Jake might feel responsible for the deaths of many of his comrades during their attempted escape from the A.R.C. Facility, as noted when the Guilt's violin stinger plays shortly before the final fight with Igor and the death of Junior. Chapter Two: The Dead City *The Guilt, along with what appears to be Jake's Wife as he sees her in The House, both appear numerous times at the preview for Chapter Two. The hallucinations of the Guilt typically lead Jake to dead ends or a squad of PMC Soldiers. The hallucinations of Jake's Wife lead him to safer areas, meaning that these two manifestations may represent Jake's instincts or his morality. *Angelo, an emaciated husk of a man encountered in the sewer system below Jake's house, bears a striking resemblance to the Guilt. It is possible that Angelo's physical state is the reason why the Guilt looks the way it does. Trivia *If Guilt comes in physical contact with Jake, it will disappear in a white flash following the scream. During the Prologue dream sequences, this has no consequences on Jake's progression. In the Chapter One dream sequences, being caught by the Guilt will force Jake to awaken. *There was once a glitch in a previous version of the prologue that allowed players to kill the Guilt by setting it on fire with a lit flare. As of more recent updates, this is no longer possible. *It is noted that the model for Guilt originates from FakeFactory's Cinematic Mod. It is a variant of the Charple model found throught said mod. Gallery 2012-08-01_00003.jpg|Jake's Guilt, seen from inside a closet 2012-08-01_00004.jpg|Jake's Guilt, running away after being seen. 2012-08-01_00005.jpg|Ditto, with light 2012-08-06_00010.jpg|Guilt coming for Jake Category:Jake's Mind Category:Underhell Category:Antagonists Category:NPCs Category:Central Characters